The present invention relates to gas torches, and relates more particularly to an electronic ignition type handy gas torch which automatically opens the gas outlet tube to let air mix with fuel gas for combustion when the ignition switch is switched on.
Earlier gas torches, for example, the heat processing apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,124 disclosed by NAKAZIMA TOKOSHO COMPANY of Japan, are operated to burn fuel gas by manual ignition. When gas container is opened to release fuel gas, a separate lighter is triggered to make a fire for burning fuel gas. Recently, electronic ignition devices are commonly used and installed in gas torch for producing sparks for igniting fuel gas. When fuel gas is released from the gas tube, it must be mixed with air so that a complete combustion can be achieved. According to conventional electronic ignition type gas torches, a lifting mechanism is installed and controlled to let air enter the casing of the apparatus for mixing with fuel gas when fuel gas is released from the gas container by means of the control of a rotary gas-release control knob. The installation of this lifting mechanism complicates the structure of the gas torch and its operation.